Burn Hazard
This Story is written By Simon Slaughters read in fear. We all at one point wanted some kind of game when the holidays were near. The game I wanted was Minecraft, I was a little late finding out about the game but I wanted it more than anything else. For Christmas Vacation we would always go to my grandma’s house way out in Florida were there was no snow. To cheer me up my mom gave me an early present. “Hey kiddo” my mom said from down stairs “come down here”. I scrambled down stairs wondering what was going on. She handed me my phone and told me to check it. I did and to my surprise there was Minecraft pe. I looked at it with a smile “I really wanted pc edition but I guess this is cool” I thought to myself. I played it while we were on the road and then came to a stop. We were at a gas station and there were only two other cars I stepped out and sat on a bench to continue playing. There was another kid on the other side of the bench looking at his phone also. I continued to play it until I heard a voice over my shoulder. “Just got the game” the voiced asked as I looked and noticed it was the kid. “Yeah, just got it how’d you know” I asked the kid pausing the game. “You just seemed like a novice at it” he said as he shrugged his shoulders. There was awkward silence the kid looked like he was thinking about something he then broke the silence, “Hey, want me to show you something cool”. “Yeah, sure” I said handing him my phone he held it for a minute or so and gave it back. “Now you have the portal mod and mutant mod” made by yours truly he said as I looked at the game. “That’s pretty cool” I say as a play the game some. I hear my dad call for me to come back to the car and I stand up. “I never got your name” I ask him before I leave. “It’s Dylan, or as I’m call in the Mc universe BurnHazard”. “Nice,I’m Tyler aka Mysterious301” I say as I hear my dad calls me again to the car. “You should go I already friended you” he says as I started to walk back. I could bore you about the boring ride there but I think I should tell you about what happened when we settled in our grandma’s house. I met one of my cousins upstairs to how him the game with the mods. He showed the mods to the rest of the cousins and they emailed their friends about it the amount of downloads went from just me too over 50 really quick and the number kept rising. The next day I got a text from BurnHazard. “Hey” it said. “They love your mod you have lots of downloads” I typed. “Yeah, I saw that it’s in the thousands now” he typed back. Before I could type anything back he said he had to go deal with something. It was the day before Christmas and I went to grab my phone to play Minecraft pe all of my cousins where already gone. I opened the game and clicked it but there was a Minecraft head blocking the screen. “You’ve been burned by BurnHazard” then my phone went black. I was confused I tried to turn it back on but nothing worked after an hour it came back on I click Minecraft pe but I could log into my account nothing would work. My mom called me down stairs and I quickly rushed to see what was going on. “Your brother wants to tell you something” she said as she then resumed watching tv. I went to see what my brother wanted and darted his eyes my way. “That new mod you got who was it by” he asked me as if he knew already. “A kid I met at the gas station named Dylan” I said wondering what he was getting at. “Was his online name BurnHazard” he asked me looking at his laptop typing. “Yeah, it was what are you getting at” I asked him as he turned the laptop toward me. It was a news article saying thousands of Minecraft accounts were hacked from pocket edition to java left there was a picture of a Minecraft head and the words “You’ve been burned by BurnHazard”. “You helped spread a virus” he said as I stared at the laptop screen. I opened the pocket edition app the face was there again and the words “You’ve been burned by BurnHazard”. I didn’t know what was going to happen. Most of the accounts where accounted for by Mojang and the people got their accounts back but there are a handful of maybe 30 accounts that still roam sever to sever gaining more and more accounts leaving the same message I could never forget “You’ve been burned by BurnHazard”. I remember this event every Christmas vacation we make thinking one day I may see Dylan again. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta